Bewitched and befriended
by TrollsHaveBigLaughs
Summary: New girl is up to her tricks and it involves two Slytherine hottie and a bookworm from Gryffindor. So R&R lol!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Heya guys! Just like to point out the obvious…I don't own Harry Potter (boy! I wish I did! He he!) And I don't own Hermione, Ron or any Weasleys or you know, just about everyone. But! I do own a couple of people! I hope they are awesome characters, so I want ya guys to get involved! REVIEW, REVIEW and REVIEW! Oh yes! One more hint you guys, I need at least 5 reviews to update the story!

"Get out of my face Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. Draco's lip twisted into a cunning smile.

"Sorry mudblood, you don't understand, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near it!" Draco spit spitefully. Hermione slit her eyes to look threateningly. Draco smirked and he whacked his fat friend in the stomach and pushed him towards the entrance to the castle.

"Hey Malfoy! Aloshoomarcos!" Hermione screamed. Draco's face turned blue and then red and purple and he ended up being bloated like a freaking balloon. Ron came down the tree and laughed like a hyena.

"Oh my god! That was the best thing that has happened ever since we put black powder on his magic brushing toothbrush and he had to go through all week with black teeth that even magic could not get rid off!" Ron laughed snorting.

Hermione plopped to the ground laughing hard. Ron grinned and plopped down with her. Hermione wiped tears out of her face from laughing. Ron started slapping himself.

"Hey guys! What is going on?" The very recognizable face came into view.

"Harry! Guess what? You know the spell we learnt at dark arts? Well, Mione used it on Malfoy! It was hilarious!" Ron said laughing. Harry slapped Hermione's back and plopped down.

"What spell was it? We learnt 3!" Harry asked.

"It was the alushmarcos spell!" Ron said.

"The what?" Harry asked puzzled. Hermione gazed at him rolling her eyes.

"The ALOSHOOMARCOS!" Ron said frustrated. Harry turned blue, red, and purple.

"RON! Dumbass! Why did you do that for?" Hermione screamed. Hermione waved and swished her wand at Harry who was looking terrified. Ron just looked like he was going to die. Harry turned normal and slit his eyes at Ron.

"NooooooOo!" Ron yelled and started running. Harry rushed after him with Hermione behind trailing him.

"I hope Dumbeldore hurries! I'm so damn hungry!" Ron groaned. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Like I was saying, Hogwarts have opened their homes to new and different people from a lot of other schools! I want you all to be very nice and thoughtful about these talented people! I want to hear a good note, they are on exchange and they also will be sorted out into our houses!" Dumbeldore's voice boomed in the huge hall. Hermione looked thoughtfully into air and Harry and Ron chuckled. Hermione threw an ungrateful look at them.

"Before we finish this assembly, we want you to meet these people and they will get sorted out into houses," Dumbeldore said monotonously. Ron groaned along with a few other people.

"SILENCE! I expect you all to be on you're best behaviors! If you cannot be nice, don't talk at all!" Dumbeldore said. Everyone was instantly quiet and alert.

It was ten minutes later that the new exchange students lined up in front of hundreds of Hogwarts students.

"Now! Before we get you sorted into houses, we'd love to hear you speak a little about yourself, now, let's start with," Dumbeldore consulted his piece of scroll.

"Let's start with Amelia Jackson, Arnie Andrews, Phillip Leung, Steven Young, April Evening," Dumbeldore said gesturing these people to line up in a single file facing the horn speaker.

"Come on up Amelia!" Professor McGonagall said firmly. A tall, slender brunette stepped onto the block facing everyone.

"My name is Amelia, obviously! I mean hello! Duh! I loveeee muggle sports, of course, I am a pureblood and I have a short temper! I can't stand nerds!" Amelia said smugly. Harry looked goggled-eyed at her. Hermione was frowning in displeasure at her and Ron was staring at her like he had never seen a girl in his life. The girl was hot! Her shiny brown hair reached her shoulder and her eyes had a strange glow of evil. Draco was smirking at her.

"Harry! Ron! You look like you've never seen a girl before!" Hermione hissed at them. Harry nodded and Ron had his mouth open like a goldfish. Hermione shuddered and watched the Arnie climb onto the block.

"Hey! My name is Arnie, I'm fifteen years old and I love quidditch!" He grinned and walked off to stand next to Amelia. Phillip came onto the block and he looked petrified.

"Umm..err..My name is erm.. Phillip! I am a seeker in my school's quidditch team!" he said with his voice screechy and shaky.

"I'd never believe him being a seeker! He looks as weak as a mouse!" Ron hissed. Hermione frowned. She hated when Ron said things like that. Harry seemed to be day-dreaming. It was after Steven, April flew onto the block. She seemed friendly and out-going. Hermione smiled and liked the girl immediately.

"Hey guys! My name is April and I love Quidditch! I used to be a batter but before I came here I became a seeker at my school! Yay! I love muggle music and rock n roll are my favorite type! Well, that's about it for now!"

April flew down and joined Steven and the others. Hermione was staring at April.

"I like her, she sounds really nice! I hope she comes to Gryffindor!" Hermione said half to herself. Ron grunted still staring at Amelia. Hermione gritted her teeth and got up and walked away. Harry looked after her and was about to call her back but he caught Amelia's eyes.

Hermione sat next to Marcos, an Italian new comer who had been Hermione's boyfriend.

"Heya!"

"Hey 'mione! What's wrong?" Marcos asked her and touched her cheek lightly. Hermione sighed and slumped on the table. She looked depressed.

"Harry and Ron are not listening to me! It is so annoying!" Hermione said frustrated. Marcos chuckled and gave her a little hug. Hermione blushed but kept an eye on Dumbeldore.

"How about big brother Marcos helps you? Come and hang with me and my friends for the week!" Marcos said pointing to his friends sitting next to him. Hermione smiled and nodded and placed her head on his shoulders.

"You know what? I think I made a huge mistake by breaking up with you!" Hermione said dreamily. Marcos chuckled and smoothed down her curls.

"Yes you did! Wanna ditch the whole thing and be friendly again?" Marcos asked her with a big grin. Hermione giggled.

"No! I still want to be you're sister! I said a break right?" Hermione said regretfully. Marcos put on a pouting face and sat grumpily, Hermione laughed and whacked him.

"Guys! Not to sound like a party pooper but it is an assembly! Not a fun party thang!" Chris said annoyed. Marcos snorted and switched his attention to Dumbeldore, Hermione barely saw Dumbeldore, and she was too busy looking at the other batch of students.

"Hey! My name is Daniel, but everyone calls me Danny! I am April's oldie bro and lets just say we have a lot in common! I own an Aethonan, which is as all you know a particular type of winged horse, and I don't want to seem like a person to hog the horn, so, I'm outta here!" a really cute brunette said. Hermione looked dazzled.

'Everyone seems so cute and special and have some sort of magnetic force! Its so weird' Hermione thought.

"Now, let us start getting these people sorted out! Amelia please come up," Dumbeldore said loudly. Amelia daintily flowed up the blocks and sat on the stool. The sorting house twisted its face to look at her. The sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Mmmm.. an amazing character, loves to play around, a bit of a show-off and short tempered!" the sorting house mumbled. Amelia giggled nervously.

"Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat yelled. The people in Ravenclaw cheered. Amelia smiled vainly and walked towards them. Arnie got put in Hufflepuff, Phillip in Gryffindor, Steven in Slytherine.

"A nice, kind-hearted person, out-going and friendly! So I say! GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yelled for April. April gave a little shriek of joy and rushed down then steps. She walked all the way over to the end of the table where Hermione was sitting. She sat four seats from Hermione and she turned and gave Hermione a wide smile.

"April! Sit with us! Remember me?" Chris yelled at her. April turned and looked at him confused. Then her eyes lit and she ran towards him and jumped on him.

"Heya Chris! It has been soooo long! Missed you sooo much!" she squealed. Chris smiled and hugged her. Hermione looked at her stunned and Marcos was chuckling.

"Guess you need an explanation? Well this is April, my second cousin! We haven't seen each other since we were ten years and she was nine," Chris said grinning. Hermione laughed and stuck her hand towards April.

"Hey, my name is Hermione! I'm fifteen years old, are you in my class?" Hermione asked.

"I'm April, obviously now! I'm fifteen too! Yeah I think I'm in you're class," April said with a huge smile and came and sat next to Hermione.

"Is that you're brother? Is his name Daniel?" Hermione asked. April rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Yes, my hateful annoying brother! Noooo! I'm sooo sure that he is going to be in Slytherine! He is meant to be there!" April said with a grunt. Hermione grinned.

"Slytherine!" The sorting hat yelled. April rolled her eyes and watched her brother walk towards the slytherine table, grinning. He gave a high-five to Draco Malfoy and sat with them chatting. Hermione stared at him. April rolled her eyes.

"So, you have hots for my brother?" she asked sighing. Hermione took a double-take.

"NO! I don't!" Hermione screamed and everyone turned to look at her. Hermione started blushing as she saw Danny look at her like she was mental.

"Wow! Okay! Because if you do, its alright! Everyone takes hots for my bro, every girl that is! He is like a girl magnet, it freaks me out!" April said looking at Hermione. Hermione giggled but she felt her face go red. April threw her head back and chuckled.

"Shut up!" Chris hissed. Hermione turned to stare at him but then realized everyone was staring at her and April and Ron and Harry were frowning at her for abandoning them.

"Serves them right to ignore me!" Hermione mumbled harshly. April looked at her quizzically.

"Are you Harry Potter's best friend? I mean you were on the Magic Telegraph! You looked hot!" April said. Hermione giggled but nooded.

"Why aren't you sitting with them then?" April asked.

"Oh! Well, they are being absolute jerks to me!" Hermione said defending herself. April smiled.

"Did they ignore you? Was it because they were too busy looking at Amelia? I know what you mean then! She is such a show-off!" April said. Hermione gasped in surprise at her guess.

"Wow! I know what you mean there! You just told me what I was thinking! Gosh!" Hermione chuckled. April scrunched up her face and crossed her eyes laughing.

April is not here for fun guys, she is here for business and it involves the Slytherine cuties, Draco and Danny. And the Gryffindor book worm is right between her scheme!


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi! Hermione! Wait up!" April cried from the other end of corridor. Hermione smiled and waved. Harry and Ron looked puzzled.

"She is the new girl, April, Chris's cousin! Remember?" Hermione asked. Harry vaguely nodded. April smiled and hugged Hermione and left her with a stunned look on her face.

"Hermione, I need help with potions! Professor Snape is absolutely mean!" April yelled. Ron wrinkled his nose and Harry looked bored.

"Well, its free time now, lets go to the library and I'll help you with it!" Hermione said.

"WHAT! Hermione! We were going to see Hagrid! How can you forget!" Ron yelled. Hermione frowned. Harry was string at Hermione at disbelief.

"Well, why should I come? You anyway are going to ignore me!" Hermione screamed back. Everyone was looking at them. April's lip started quivering. She rushed towards the toilets. Hermione flashed an angry look at Ron and rushed after her.

"Can you believe her? I mean, we are her best friends! Hello!" Ron said angrily. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Ron with him.

"April! Are you okay? Ron is such an idiot! Are you sure you okay?" Hermione fussed. April's red face appeared. Hermione smiled and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry about that! It was my fault!" April cried. Hermione laid a comforting hand on the sensitive girl.

"Trust me! Ron is an idiot! And besides, it's his fault! He could have at least been nice to you! That nerve of him," Hermione said with slit eyes. April laughed.

"If you say so 'mione! Let's go to the library! Hurry!" April said after drying her face. Hermione smiled vaguely and let April pull her out.

At the library, Hermione quizzed April and explained about all the things Snape had said monotonously. April was a patient student and learnt quickly and as Hermione discovered, she was quite smart and knew most of the things.

"Okay, so that's how it works, it's really easy, just like that!" Hermione said. April nodded.

"Here is the revision sheet that Snape gave us before you came, why don't you just do that WITHOUT my help?" Hermione said laughing. April nudged Hermione playfully and grinned.

While April was doing the worksheet, Hermione got out her diary and started writing.

_Hey Diary,_

_Yesterday was the coolest day ever! Before I made Draco look fat (I'll tell you about it later!) I actually talked Mel! Yes! Mel! My best muggle friend ever! Like I said, a lot of things have changed ever since I started to talk to her over the net when I was in England. I mean, Mel and me are so unlike each other! She actually has helped me lighten up and have fun! Mel is funny and smart! Sure she giggles when we talk over the webcam, but I do that too now, I mean, I actually am more than a bookworm! No one has noticed my change though, I hoped Ron and Harry would but they are so…distracted and confused all the time by…Amelia! I mean, I'm supposed to be their best friend! Forget about them, that's what I keep telling myself, I am gonna hang out with Marcos, Chris and April from now on! I mean, I can't let myself be so wasted on those Amelia-crazy boys! April is soooo awesome! She's so friendly! Sure, she is a bit too sensitive but hey! I think she just pretends that! You can see that she faked…so that I won't get in a bad argument with Harry and Ron! So considerate! I like her, I have a feeling she is going to be my best friend! I can't believe how funny I sound! Anyway, I got to go! Need to help April! C ya!_

_Yours ever, Hermione_

Hermione was staring at the sun that was about to set. The whole sky was bright orange and the lake in front of her was so peaceful and calm. Hermione let her feet wade in the cool water and she slept on the green grass under a tree. She sighed in contentment.

"Mind if I join you?" A husky voice asked making Hermione jump. Danny was standing and smiling. Hermione's heart started beating.

"Sure!" Hermione voice came out squeaky. She flushed and caught her throat. Danny chuckled and sat next to her. Hermione eyed his half naked body and shook her head in frustration at what she was doing. Danny's green eyes were looking at the setting sun.

"April giving you any trouble?" Danny said. His lips were twisted into a lopsided smile. Hermione's breath was taken away.

"So-so! Nah! I'm kidding! She's awesome!" Hermione joked. Danny laughed and shifted his gaze towards Hermione. His green eyes had a hint of evil in them, they were hypnotizing.

"Really? She's told me a lot about you, mione," Danny drawled. Hermione smiled.

"She's not the only one though, Draco has been telling things too," Danny said smiling. Hermione frowned at the sound of Malfoy's name.

"Oh! Then you probably don't have a good opinion about me, Draco would make sure of that," Hermione said spitefully. Danny chuckled.

"No actually, he was really nice! He actually said good things, don't believe me?"danny said challenging her. Hermione gasped.

"Really?" Hermione asked her brown eyes wide in surprise. Danny grinned. Hermione smiled.

"I'd say draco would be a mud headed dude to not see how lovely you are, mione," Danny whispered poisonously. Hermione drew her breath in and laughed nervously. Danny stared into her eyes and Hermione could see an evil look that scared her but attracted her even more.

"Ummm...? Really sweet! I better go...umm...need to see Harry and Ron, yeah!" Hermione said nervously not looking at Danny. She got up. Hermione was hurled back down by Danny. She never realised he was holding her hand.

"Hermione, don't go!" Danny said. Hermione looked confused.

"Okay, i guess they can wait a little longer," Hermione said and sat down staring at the lake. Danny touched her chin and Hermione flinched.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said panicking. Danny moved closer and Hermione tried to move backwards. He pinned her towards the tree.

"Danny! Stop! Please!" Hermione pleaded. Danny moved closer, Hermione reached for her wand but could not find it. By now, Danny had inched closer and his hot breath was on her.

"Danny...!" Hermione pleaded but melting when she looked into his eyes. She felt a little dizzy. His lips touched hers and fire works were blown in Hermione's head. She melted at his touch. She felt her legs and hands go limp. She swayed a little like she was drunk. Danny was still on her. She felt her nerves turn into a pojsonous snake and her blood rushed like a furious river. Her head went blank and her eyesight was blurred.

"Hermione dear, you asked for it, sorry dear girl!" Danny laughed evilly. His eyes were a glow as he looked down at Hermione's beautiful face and her lifeless body.

Author: Heya! Wanna know what happened to dear Hermione? Well catch the next chapter! duh! See ya!


End file.
